powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Reality
Note : This power is not specifically stated by official works or accredited from characters appearing in official/professional works of fiction. Any information given is speculated and may not hold any credibility. The power to create and manipulate the Alpha Reality the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. The power apex of Reality Warping. Also Called *Brahman Manipulation *Meta Logic *Nexus Manipulation *Omniversal Reality *Prime Reality *Reality of Principles Capabilities User of this power has the absolute capability to possess limitless power over the Alpha Reality, the one encompassing all realities and where concepts originate giving the user the almighty abilities to manipulate any and all forms of reality. Origin and Details The Alpha Reality or Reality of Principles is the prime and only structure of reality to exist and the one thing that originates or produces other realities. It can only be manipulated by a Supreme Being, cosmic guardian ,primordial architecture or collective supreme entities.The Alpha Reality is the genesis of thought and the nexus of all realities; it defines what beings perceive as possible or impossible. Alpha Reality is also the place were reality warpers empower themselves. Alpha Reality is the origin of all existence and realization. Applications *All Reality Altering Powers *Author Authority *Conceptualization *Omnificence *Omnipotence *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Perception Manipulation *Prime Source *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation Associations *Omniforce *Omniverse Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology Limitations *The AR can be better understood as a tree and the realities its several branches: If by any chance Prime Reality is destroyed or suffers any alteration, all other realities:The Omniverse may cease to exist. Trivia *Alpha Reality defines everything and all things are just products of AR such things as Logic, paradox, sub reality, boundary, principles, concepts and perceptions are all define and only exist all because they are products of Alpha Reality. *Alpha Reality differs from other forms of reality warping not cause it has an infinite scale but for the simple fact that every reality power including Logic needs existence to warp concrete or abstract, AR creates or fashions new realities and Concepts. *Reality and Logic can turn impossible into real it cannot reshape principles like god is all and all is god.The reason why that happens is because logic is based on mental condition and perception of a being and that differs from specie to specie and all those perceptions are defined by universal principles and that is AR. *The cause this power can only be used by Omnipotent and unique beings is that the other forms of reality limit themselves at reshaping and altering the perception of beings in the physical world. I.e Can god create a stone that he cannot lift the problem is if god lifts it is a contradiction therefore illogical but if he does not lift it means he is not omnipotent, the thing that most tend to forget is that god is the essence of the universe itself so anything it creates is part of himself meaning that the created stone is already inside of god cause it was created inside the universe indirectly been already lifted. *Owlman nearly succeeded in destroying the Alpha Reality once. Disproving the existence of thought. *The reason why a AR has to exist in fictional multiverses most famous Marvel and DC there are places of zero realities called nexus the place where all paradox realities meet. The true question is why does so many realities exist if The Presence or The One Above All are all powerful why they don't create the perfect ultimate reality? The answer to this would be simple the all existing realities are the ultimate perfect reality and its always expanding itself even more the thing that makes AR possible is the capability to create, erase principles. Known Users *The Presence (DC) *Parabrahman ( Hinduism ) - he is the Alpha Reality *God ( Religion ) - he is the Alpha Reality Category:Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Fanon Power Category:Omniverse powers Category:Remote Power Category:Power with one user Category:Reality Manipulation